Running To The Universe
by Whovian'tillIregenerate
Summary: When The Last Great Time War ends, The Doctor and his sister get separated both thinking one another is dead... this has probably been done like million times before, but I liked my sister OC so I'm making my first story about her! hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Am I going mad?

I wake up, looking around my room covered in darkness. I flick my bedside lamp on and try to recall what happened last night…

I'm running through a dark corridor with Daleks right behind me, my hearts pounding in my chest,

Not knowing what to do, just running, running, running, running that's all I tend to do nowadays, just like my twin, just running away even from his best friend and family… I look back just as I hear one of the Daleks scream exterminate and releasing a shot right towards my head, just missing it with a few inches.  
I'm just running, occasionaly dodging a rain of laserblasts and hearing the all killing word EXTERMINATE ringing in my ears.  
A tingling sensations creeps up in my back and I cry out in agony.  
A blue flash of light swirls around my -in this situation- fragile body that now meets the floor hard, very, very hard.  
I try to keep silent  
Maybe they will think that I'm dead  
But Daleks aren't THAT stupid...  
I try to accept my fate  
That maybe today will be the last day in this body, maybe it is time to "die" and turn in to someone else.

I close my eyes, making my body ready for pain, even more pain and a new body. Then I feel a little tingling in the back of my mind, something that I haven't felt since me and The Doctor destroyed Gallifrey and everybody died except me, even him my renegade twin brother that always had survived and thrived; but not then.  
When we both hit 'the big red button' on the Moment everything turned into dust and rocks before its time and I lost everybody and everything dear to me that day. The last days of The Time War had turned into not just a war; but hell, hell had started descending over the universe and me and The Doctor tried to stop it in the only way possible...  
I regenerated and woke up on earth like a 17 year old girl...

I didn't know how I got there, accepted it and psychic-papered my way through life.  
That was now nearly five years ago in the year 2001 and I had made earth my adoptive world. I build a short range teleporter to go around earth and its solar system, scavenging old wreckages of spaceships scattered on earth and I have been saving the planet ever since.

I mentally hit myself on the head, I still had the Time bender that I actually came for in the first place… All I have to do is activate it and I'll be outta here. With shaking hands I type the space coordinates and activate the device. A white light comes around me and I close my eyes. When I open them again I laying on the cold hard floor (*author note*whharg whraag trouble trouble!) my quickly healing body still feeling sour from the deadly laser blast. I scramble to my feet and drag myself over to my bed where I fall in to a healing coma.

I try to lift my head of the pillow, but fail miserably, I try again this time with more success. I slowly drag myself to the bathroom, I brush my hair, get dressed and give myself a pep talk for the day that is to come, probably nothing special but you can never know what is to come…

I drag myself over to my laptop and open it. I type out what happened last night, maybe someone will ever care to read about my adventures in usually time but now only space:

I received a signal on my manipulator and traced back the signal to an old Dalek ship that was barely staying in the sky.

When I arrived on the ship to put it out of its misery I found a Time bender, a device of Time Lord origin and a remnant of a once so strong civilization that I destroyed and lost. I escaped and detonated the ship

Note to self: I think I'm slowly going mad down here. I felt the Timelord hive mind active again, last time I felt this was when my brother got his 'war' body…

Alexandra sigma. (The Guardian)

23 Dec. 2005

Aaaand that's it… hope you like it!

Feedback would be much appreciated… is there anything that I should change about my intro? Thanks for reading my very first chapter of my very crappy story

next chapter coming soon!

Bye

Whovian'tillIregenerate.


	2. Chapter 2: Serie Of (un)Fortunate events

Chapter 2

It's late in the evening when I sit down in front of my TV and switch the channel to BBC One, it's a report about the Guinevere One space probe that apparently fell of the radar a few hours earlier but now was receiving images of the surface of mars… jut then I receive a signal, UNIT is going haywire for some weird reason, amateurs, I look at my television and see some funny sort of rocks, that are starting to yell at the camera… I blink in surprise and look again, I can distinguish five masked faces that are apparently not human but look humanoid, they're Sycorax… they once again start yelling foreign words at the camera.

I fire in to action and grab my laptop that is wired up to UNIT communications, the whole world is screaming out in panic. I have to do something…

Just as all the glass shatters because of the shockwave that comes with a ship this size coming in to atmosphere, I fire up my teleporter and without a plan teleport to the Sycorax ship.

I straiten my middle long, blonde hair and straiten my frame, if I have to save the planet again let's do it in style…"ah great!" I call out as my teleporter breaks down into an explosion of sparks and I quickly have to remove it from my wrist before I burn myself… I start wondering around the very old and dirty looking ship, it looks like it was built from an asteroid…

"Ok let's find the control room" I silently tell myself. Just as I round the corner to go find the control room I bump into one of the Sycorax who screams out in surprise, I quickly turn around and run , "the running again" I think to myself.

But to no use, within thirty seconds I'm surrounded with Sycorax coming from each side of the corridor I'm running through.

"I might as well just give up running now don't I?" I say out loud.

One of the Sycorax cuffs me and drags me to Rassilon knows where. 'I can walk myself, thanks!' I say irritated. One of the Sycorax gives me a weird look, he obviously can't understand what the hell I'm saying... They push me in the open space in the middle of an enormous room where all of the Sycorax are gathered. I get guarded by only one of them and a gun, probably for shooting me if I don't act fast. One of them steps forward, he has a bigger skull thing on his head and a dangerous looking whip in his hand.

"The leader of this invasion?" I ask, trying to sound confident.

A shrill tone rings through the air and a robotic voice declares: "translation circuit activated"

" Ok so you can understand me know" I say, more like a statement than a question, and again as confident as I can…it's only a one way translation circuit so I still have to translate everything they are saying. I try to listen… this isn't going to work if I don't do something they are going to kill me before I get the chance to even open my mouth and talk my way out of this sticky situation.

"oi!" I yell "you're called Sycorax! Aren't you? I think I remember you being an honorable race, like following the codes of the shadow proclamation? Why are you invading this level 5 planet?! It is against galactic law B-749. Oh wait I understand!" I think as hard as possible, because I actually haven't figured out why they would do this, something that is totally against their codes and habits. "oh wait! I know! You're scavenging because you lost everything! Your planet burned in the first days of the Time War. I remember that happening, we were too late to save you from the Daleks… but did you ever wonder what happened to the Daleks a few years ago? Well? Did you?!"

They look surprised at me,then at eachother and start whispering, it's working. They're starting to listen and maybe I can make myself useful, and not get killed immediately.

The leader looks with fearful eyes at me, the word Dalek is apparently enough to make him scared, let's use this to my Advantage. "ok I'm getting somewhere" I think, "no seriously did you?!" I yell again.

He nods, "well, you want to know what happened to them? I happened! Well me and the doctor but he is dead and I'm slowly going mad so yeah, you get the picture." -"what do you mean child?" I translate. He looks confused and a bit scared of me now. If I continue I might be able to escape…- " I blew them up! The destroyer of worlds they used to call me, now listen very carefully, USED to, because they're all dead!" for the leader of the Sycorax fit the pieces finally together, his face turns to shock and then a grin spreads across his unhuman like face.

-"you're a Time Lady"

-"Yeah, yeah finally you figured it out, here have medal" I gesture as if I take an invisible medal and throw it at him. "but more to the point, why are you guys here? how did you find earth? The only thing that could send out a signal strong enough for you to pick up is Huon particles and regenerative energie, neighter of those are possible so how and why are you here?

-"Teleport activated" declares the same robotic voice from a few minutes ago.

-hey. Hey! Did I give you permission to do something!? No wait, I'm a prisoner and not actually in charge, sorry my fault."

The leader glares at me: "restrain her, take her away" I start to panic half of the universe hates me and will probably pay a fortune to get me in their hands, or tentacles in some cases…

Three people appear in the room: two unknown and another one that is all too familiar. "Harriet jones!" I say, cheer in my voice. This is my chance, while everybody is distracted I wiggle free and run over to Harriet who is very confused looking, not only about the fact that she just got teleported to a foreign spaceship but also because an unknown person ON the spaceship is yelling her name with cheer in its voice.

* * *

that moment when you wrote half of this on your phone and then send to your laptop so you could actually upload it. i promised myself to upload it on sunday, so I only missed it with one day!

this was the first time I actually had to write a conversation, but my parents are home and they brought fries so _I'_ m gonna go and eat them now...

i hope you like it!( i mean the story, not actually the fries)

also thanks for the review -the fanfic genius- hope you don't mind reading another chapter!

and im not the sort of person to ask for reviews but please review :)

Whovian'tilIregenerate

see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3:Familiar Faces

Familiar faces Chapter 3

"No, no, no bad" I say and abruptly stop hugging Harriet jones, who still looks very confused. "You're with torchwood…I ones infiltrated torchwood and, well it didn't end well for me, but more to the point, you were there. What were you doing there? Checking if all the pour alien souls suffered enough? Probably not." She looks at me and takes out her ID "Harriet Jones, prime minister and who are you? Am I supposed to know you."

-"like you must have noticed, I know who you are" I say as calm as possible… "well I don't know who you are and at the moment I have bigger problems than a maybe twenty-year-woman with delusions of grandeur." she sighs and looks around, the longer she looks around the more shocked she looks, jaw agape she turns to the other two people who look just as shocked and scared like her. One looks like an assistant with a makeshift translator. The other is the person from the Guinevere one program, so all this is actually his fault.

Just then a sound fills the air, the sound of an alarm, again everybody looks distracted towards the source of the sound.

"It's unearthly tech, bring it aboard!" all of the Sycorax yell

I turn around just as I see a ghost of my past materialize in front of me, my feet go numb and I nearly collapse on the ground…

A young blond woman walks out and starts to scream, she is quickly restrained by the Sycorax. she leaves the TARDIS doors open and another young men runs out, now it's a race to get to the doors before the Sycorax' do. The blonde yells and I do two, screaming at him to close the door, just in the nick of time he manages to close them… I sigh in relief " you idiot, you nearly let them inside the most powerful source in the whole universe" he looks too scared to answer me a he too is walked to the center of the hall where the blonde is pushed forward.

"The yellow girl has the clever blue box, therefor she speaks for the planet"

after some weird conversation about leaving the earth alone, that, mind you, didn't work. They were again to kill them and got a speech from the leader that slowly turned in to English….

I turned around towards the TARDIS just as the doors opened

"Doctor?"

"That's me, Alex, long time no see…"

* * *

Ok so this is it, at the start I liked this story…then I started hating it, BUT i won't delete it cus it is my firt and at the only work at the moment. I kinda rapped it up and I have a lot of WAY better ideas

-coming stories

Untitled

The doctor and rose find themselves in a sticky situation in an sci fi themed bungalow park where funny enough are aliens and their hunters are at work. Follow the tenth doctor In an adventure that I hope you will like

First chapter should be up soon!

Another idea will remain a secret

It will be a oneshot or at least short (three or four chapters)

and ANOTHER idea is for a script that i have been pondering on for a while... can't wait!

If you like the idea of Alex fell free to contact me and you can have her

Not that I have any copyright claims on her but it is nice if you know that somebody out there isn't just copying you without crediting you for your lazy brain that did all the work

I have practiced a lot in typing and it goes way quicker with a lot less typing errors

I was kind of worried that you didn't like the way I typed or that I typed to many grammar errors I think I am ok for now

If you don't hate the story I made fell free to give tips to improve it


End file.
